


Nothing but Your T-shirt On

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Role Reversal [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Gender Role Reversal, Oversized Shirts, Panties, Possessive Behavior, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina wants Quinn in an oversized shirt that belongs to her. Quinn makes it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but Your T-shirt On

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon, guys in oversized shirts would be totally hot.

Today was the day. The shirt was finished.

He was so nervous.

But he had to do something; her face nearly broke his heart.

A couple of weeks ago he and Angelina had been watching a movie. The hero’s girlfriend came out in one of his shirts, about three sizes too big and hanging off her shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye Quinn saw her look at him and look down at her own shirt, a look of realization crossed her features followed by disappointment. The next day he found her searching through old clothes, checking their size and putting them to the side with a huff. It didn’t take long for Quinn to guess her intentions but unfortunately while Quinn wasn’t a big man he was still significantly bigger than her; no shirt of hers will fit period much less have the oversized look.

So Quinn set to work. He asked Angelina if he could use some of her old white t-shirts that were supposed to go to charity but had not made it as of yet so that he could make some rags for when he was painting, she assented and accepted his explanation without a second thought. He took the shirts to a Vivian, a friend of his who was a brilliant seamstress, and made his request. She measured him and told him it would be done next week. He tried to pay her but insisted he was nearly family, there was no need for payment (just a piece of Angelina’s tiramisu would do).

As promised the shirt was finished by next week. It was an oversized beauty made with wide horizontal pieces of fabric and hung off the shoulder perfectly. He made a last minute request of her and had “A.S.”, Angelina’s initials, embroidered over the heart.

When he brought it home he sprayed it with Angelina’s lavender body spray, she wore it nearly every day so it unofficially counted has ‘her’ scent, and proceeded to walk around in it on the days they were not home at the same time so that his own smell could mingle with it. He continued this for six days and today he deemed it ready.

He heard house keys jingling.

“I’m home!”

“I’m in the kitchen!”

Angelina walked in setting her bags on the counter, her hair in slight disarray.

“You wouldn’t believe wha-” she stopped, finally taking him in, “what are you wearing?”

She made her way over to him.

“Guess.” He whispered biting his lips and looking pleased as she grasped the material at his thighs with her fingers.

“Are these my old shirts?”

“Yes.”

She caressed the “A.S.” with her thumb.

“My initials?”

“Of course.”

She pressed her nose to his neck and inhaled causing arousal to stir low in his belly as her lips caressed his skin.

“My scent?”

“The very same.”

"Mine." Angelina whispers against his throat before she pulls away.

"Always."

She grasped his sides with both her hands, pressing the loose material to the contours of his body.

“Gorgeous.” She moved her hands down slowly, making the material caress his body in the most delicious way, stopping at the hem to pull it up. Her breath caught in her throat at the pastel green panties with the powder blue polka dots, a near replica of the girl’s pair in the movie.

“Bedroom. Now.”


End file.
